


Il dio del fulmine e il suo capitano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fulmine furioso [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Laxus si ritrova ad aspettare un treno ed è deciso a far passare il tempo insieme a Fried.Desideravo tanto scrivere di questi due, spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt 4: 4. Il treno è in ritardo, che fare nel frattempo?





	Il dio del fulmine e il suo capitano

Il dio del fulmine e il suo capitano

 

Laxus sbuffò sonoramente, un rivolo di sudore gli solcò il viso lì dove c’era la cicatrice. Assottigliò gli occhi, il pellicciotto del suo mantello gli stava arrossando il collo e i capelli biondi gli aderivano disordinati al viso, allungò le gambe sulla panchina su cui era sdraiato e alzò lo sguardo. Osservò l’orologio della stazione e assottigliò gli occhi.

< In questo posto è dannatamente deserto, ma anche quando si avvicina qualcuno… > rifletté. Guardò una donna intenta a camminare, una serie di fulmini gli avvolsero la mano e ghignò, il suo viso era in ombra. La donna accelerò il passo, rabbrividendo.

<… li terrorizzo. Nell’ambiente della magia sarò sempre e solo il nipote di quel dannato vecchio di mio nonno, ma fuori sono anche peggio. Devo sembrare un maledetto poco di buono. Eh sì che non sono certo quel casinista di Natsu che fa saltare tutto o uno di quegli altri mocciosi che distruggono tutto > si disse.

Fried gli si avvicinò.

“Ho controllato. Il prossimo treno arriverà alle prime luci dell’alba, dobbiamo aspettare qui tutta la notte” spiegò.

“Che scocciatura” ringhiò Laxus.

“Bixlow sta prendendo i biglietti e Evergreen sta cercando qualcosa per la cena. Mi dispiace di non poter cucinare io qualcosa per voi” si scusò Fried.

Laxus avvertì una fitta al petto, strinse gli occhi e il suo corpo s’irrigidì.

“Un altro attacco?” domandò Fried, sedendosi al suo fianco.

Laxus digrignò i denti.

“Sono solo stufo di aspettare questo treno, non so che fare nel frattempo” mentì.

Fried abbassò il capo, i lunghi capelli verdi gli coprirono il viso in ombra.

“Io, come Capitano della Squadra di Commando del Dio del Fulmine, avrei dovuto combattere fino alla morte perché non ti capitasse mai nulla. Invece la mia presenza al tuo fianco è sempre inutile e sporadica” sussurrò.

Laxus lo afferrò per la collottola della maglia grigia e se lo fece ricadere addosso, lo abbracciò, poggiandogli una mano sulla testa.

“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. La mia forza è tale proprio perché combatto anche io per quello in cui credo. Non sono un bambino, non sminuirti e non sminuirmi” ringhiò.

Fried alzò il capo, i suoi occhi erano lucidi. Uno dei fulminelli dei suoi capelli ondeggiò e arrossì.

“E poi le tue cazzo di tecniche mi hanno salvato la vita in diverse occasioni. Permetti a questo dragon slayer del fulmine di combattere le sue dannate battaglie”. Aggiunse Laxus.

“Non metto in dubbio la tua invincibilità. Lo so che arriverai e niente ti potrà fermare, voglio solo dimostrarti la mia fedeltà. Io e i ragazzi viviamo e moriamo per te” giurò Fried.

Laxus ghignò.

“Oh, non ho dubbi che anche Bixlow ed Ever, nonostante Elfman, se lo farebbero un giro con te. Però io voglio far passare questo tempo d’attesa con te” disse. Baciò con foga le labbra di Fried, arrossandogliele.

Quest’ultimo le schiuse e mugolò di piacere, abbandonando il proprio corpo su quello dell’altro.

Laxus gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli la mano nella morbida capigliatura.

< Il tuo amore alle volte sembra quello di una ragazzina, ma è così fresco e dolce, che mi fa dimenticare qualsiasi mia colpa > pensò.

 


End file.
